


Мне нравится так любить тебя

by LRaien



Series: Goretober-2020: reed900 [23]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Fluff and Humor, Goretober, Goretober 2020, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Other, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: — И это без установки, — уточнил Ричард. — Только базовая комплектация.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Goretober-2020: reed900 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915438
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Goretober 2020





	Мне нравится так любить тебя

**Author's Note:**

> Горетобер-2020, день 23: Дополнительные или отсутствующие части тела.

— Сколько?!  
— И это без установки, — уточнил Ричард. — Только базовая комплектация.  
— Ебать, — пробормотал Гэвин.  
Хотя, конечно, именно с «ебать» проблемы и были. И именно решение этих проблем для Ричарда стоило как кусок крыла самолёта, если не весь самолёт. Повертев ещё немного в руках распечатку с подсчётом стоимости, Гэвин мотнул головой.  
— Не, брехня какая-то. Если бы секс-боты так стоили, то их бы вряд ли держали в таком количестве.  
— Они — серийная модель, для этого изначально и разработанная. Я даже сделан из другого типа материала, мне базовая комплектация от другого андроида моих размеров не подойдёт. Не говоря уже о том, что даже при установке модуля, созданного для меня, понадобится перекалибровка и переписывание части алгоритмов, а о физических подробностях я промолчу только потому, что я потрачу время, а ты ничего не поймёшь.  
— Не пойму, — согласился Гэвин, начиная складывать из листка бумажный самолётик. — Суть ясна: тебя для секса не создавали, а переделать — настолько дорого, что даже если мы с Тиной скинемся, как в колледже, и влезем в пару кредитов, то и этого не хватит.  
Ричард кивнул.  
Гэвин пожал плечами.  
— И что теперь делать?  
— А это необходимо? — уточнил Ричард.  
— Нет, но... — Гэвин замялся, глядя на андроида как-то неловко. — Блядь, Рич, не заставляй меня объяснять тебе, почему это важно.  
Ричард вновь кивнул. Если Гэвин просит не заставлять объяснять, то Ричард и не будет. Он сам разберётся.

Хэнк, пойманный врасплох за своим столом и не имеющий путей к отступлению, хмуро посмотрел на Ричарда, быстро огляделся, не слышит ли их кто, и вполголоса спросил:  
— Во-первых, почему ты пришёл с этим ко мне?  
— Лейтенант Андерсон, вы сожительствуете с андроидом, и из всех в департаменте наиболее близко сошлись с ним, а, значит, будете наиболее точным источником информации.  
— Я не... Чёрт возьми, я живу с Коннором, но это не... Он же мне как сын!  
— То есть, вопросов сексуального характера между вами не возникало?  
— Нет! Откуда вообще такие фантазии? Во-вторых... Повтори-ка ещё раз, что там у вас с Ридом не так?  
— Всё «так», лейтенант, кроме того, что Гэвин не хочет объяснять мне, почему для него настолько важно, чтобы у меня тоже была возможность заниматься сексом посредством...  
— Так, без подробностей! Я не хочу даже думать о том, посредством чего и как. Но когда мы подбирали Коннору неформальную одежду, я узнал, что у вас действительно нет ничего ни спереди, ни сзади.  
— Нет необходимости, поэтому поверхность тела лишь создаёт общий рельеф ягодиц и видимость наличия неэрегированного члена.  
— Я понял, понял. Что ж, возможно Рид — эгоистичный засранец, который любит тебя не за прекрасную девиантскую душу, а за возможность потрахаться хорошенько и безотказность. Смирись с этим или брось его.  
— Спасибо за рекомендации, лейтенант.  
— Не за что.

Следующим Ричард решил узнать мнение Тины — она была важна как близкий друг Гэвина. Та, наоборот, потребовала подробностей и долго хихикала, пользуясь тем, что кроме них в кафетерии никого не было.  
— По-моему, Ричи, ты отличный партнёр и без всех этих апгрейдов, — решительно заявила она. — У Гэвина просто понятие мужественности барахлит, наверное. Он же весь из себя такой самец, и хочет, чтобы его партнёр тоже был с причиндалами. Не обижайся на него только.  
— Я и не предполагал обиды, — заверил её Ричард. — Спасибо за помощь, Тина.  
— Да всегда пожалуйста!

Ричард гордился тем, что из разрозненных деталей умел составить общую картину и сделать выводы, на основе которых действовал дальше. Однако сейчас он всё-таки решил прежде, чем эти самые выводы делать, поговорить с Гэвином.  
Момент он выбрал идеально: вечером, когда Гэвин валялся на кровати, разморенный и довольный после минета в исполнении Ричарда.  
— Гэвин, я всё-таки не понимаю, зачем мне устанавливать себе апгрейды половых органов и почему это так важно.  
Не сразу уловив, о чём толкует андроид, Гэвин притянул к себе одеяло, укрываясь.  
— А, — сообразил он. — Рич, придурок, это же... Хах, точно. Не очевидно. Я просто хочу, чтобы... Чтобы тебе тоже было хорошо со мной. Понимаешь?  
— Но мне хорошо с тобой, — удивился Ричард.  
— Да, но... Ты не чувствуешь того, что мог бы чувствовать. Ты постоянно делаешь приятно мне, а я... Я, конечно, могу целовать тебя, обнимать, но...  
Ричард чуть наклонил голову.  
— Тебе этого мало? — негромко спросил он.  
— Тебе этого не мало? Ты даёшь намного больше, чем получаешь взамен.  
Улыбнувшись, Ричард поцеловал Гэвина: мягко, нежно. Дразняще. Так, что тот почувствовал, что, несмотря на недавний оргазм, внизу живота собирается тепло.  
— Рич...  
— Я чувствую очень многое, Гэвин, — прошептал тот. — Очень. У меня нет аналогов человеческим половым органам, но мои пальцы и вся ротовая полость с языком снабжены множеством сенсоров. Можно даже сказать, они — мои эрогенные зоны. Да, мои скин и пластиковое покрытие не обладают чувствительностью выше средней, но мне приятно ощущать твои проявления страсти, Гэвин. Ты знаешь, как перегружается моя система в такие моменты, ты видел, что происходит с моими речевым модулем и центром моторики. Ты правда думаешь, что мне мало?  
Гэвин, сглотнув, мотнул головой.  
— Звучит так, как будто ты доволен.  
— Очень доволен, Гэвин. И мне нравится так любить тебя. Ты против?  
— Нет, ты охренел?  
— Без секс-апдейтов я кажусь тебе неполноценным?  
— Нет, конечно!  
— А наши отношения?  
— Блядь, прекрати этот допрос, я понял, понял! Только... — Гэвин хмыкнул. — Пожалуй, всё-таки не понял. Продемонстрируешь?  
— С удовольствием, — согласился Ричард. — Во всех подробностях. И, — он улыбнулся вновь, более хищно, — ты будешь умолять меня объяснять побыстрее, Гэвин.  
— Ага, размечтался, жестянка.  
Ричард, как обычно, оказался прав.  
Он, блядь, всегда был прав.

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация: <https://vk.com/lraien_art?w=wall-105111607_3159>
> 
> [](https://funkyimg.com/i/38jHX.jpg)


End file.
